


Степень доверия

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если нечто нельзя сделать возможным способом, то, разумеется, остается только прибегнуть к невозможному. Вопрос в том, как именно. ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Степень доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Ошибки ловила дражайшая травкин.  
> Написано на Level 2 в рамках Фандомной битвы 2011 для фандома Sherlock BBC.  
> ЗЫ: потому что Майкрофт и Антея настоящие дрим тим (;

_Вместо эпиграфа:_  
"В комнате пахло пылью и сыростью и чем-то смутно сладким, будто тут обитали призраки давно мертвого печенья".  
Нил Гейман.

  
  
Майкрофт Холмс нахмурился, закончив яростную обличительную речь, и погрузился в неистовое безмолвие – хрупкая фарфоровая чашка в руке Воплощенного Британского Правительства с осуждением звякнула о не менее хрупкое блюдце.  
  
Антея, верная ассистентка мистера Холмса, прошедшая с ним огонь, воду, медные трубы и нескольких диетологов, многозначительно поджала губы и потупила взор, стараясь слиться с окружающим интерьером, впервые искренне сожалея о том, что всех ее исключительных навыков маскировки не хватит для того, чтобы прикинуться фикусом.  
  
Она прекрасно знала, что самое худшее еще впереди – если шеф кричал, это было сродни революции в какой-нибудь маловажной стране третьего мира, но если он начинал шипеть... Последний раз, когда Начальство освоило новый уровень и перешло на ультразвук, спровоцировал мировой финансовый кризис, впрочем, его эхо до сих пор не давало Греции выйти из экономического рабства и сменить позу «очень гибкий шланг» на что-то более приличное.  
  
Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Руководства, Антея (нещадно эксплуатировать букву «А» становилось почти неприлично, но девушка ничего не могла поделать с этой трогательной привязанностью) позволила себе лишь невозмутимо разгладить перо на шляпке. Предмет гардероба, был достаточно тяжел, скрывая в складках тафты и россыпи изумительных маленьких канареек компактный дамский пистолет, миниатюрную систему слежения и коммуникатор BlackBerry Bold II. Увы, до оборудованного по последнему слову техники зонта и незатейливого галстука-бабочки ей было далеко – монарший протокол оставлял дамам не так много простора для маневра – и от любимого радиоблокатора и перехватчика пришлось отказаться.  
  
Девушка вздохнула – так вздыхает любой перед лицом собственного разъяренного начальства, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить серьезную мину и не рассмеяться в голос, тем самым, превратив ситуацию из сложной, но довольно комичной, в абсурдную и совершенно не смешную.  
В конце-концов, это были стандартные условия их работы: если нечто нельзя сделать возможным способом, то, разумеется, остается только прибегнуть к невозможному. Вопрос в том, как именно.  
  
Здесь существовали варианты…  
  
 _За несколько часов до указанных событий._  
  
Подготовка к свадьбе Принца Уэльского шла полным ходом, организаторы были в панике, повара и декораторы на грани самоубийства, пресса в предвкушении, и только разведка и службы безопасности помнили о том, _что_ есть хваленая британская выдержка.  
  
Утром 29 апреля Вестминстерское аббатство было полно людей, неравнодушных к судьбе монархии, – последние приготовления были завершены, охрана расставлена, все неожиданности предсказаны, все неприятности устранены, а все теоретические сложности – пресечены с особой жестокостью, чтоб неповадно было.  
  
Майкрофт завершил свой гардероб: поправил галстук-бабочку и стряхнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку. Затем взглянул на свою ассистентку, по достоинству оценив идеально подходящее в тон его галстуку платье, шляпку, оборудованную по последнему слову шпионских технологий, и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
Церемония бракосочетания прошла без особых осложнений, по заранее отработанной схеме, не предусматривающей никаких форс-мажоров: попытка диверсии была предотвращена, международный террорист пойман и отконвоирован, а светофор, неожиданно вышедший из строя, отчитан и приведен в рабочее состояние расторопным констеблем.  
  
Проблемы начались несколько позже, когда свежеиспеченные герцог и герцогиня Кембриджские прибыли в Букингемский дворец, а Ее Величество отбыла в свои покои, тем самым, избавив порядком уставших гостей от тягот соблюдения протокола.  
  
Именно этот момент выбрала Антея, чтобы проявить несвойственную ей неуклюжесть и сбить с ног Его Королевское высочество, попутно чуть не утопив его в декоративном фонтане с шампанским. Просвистевшую над их головой пулю заметили всего два человека. Один из них пытался выловить надежду всея Британии из лужи игристого вина. Второй же сдержанно улыбался экрану мобильного телефона, где прямое включение зашифрованного канала позволяло проследить, как люди из специального отдела уводят бородатого карлика в бальном платье с аксессуаром в виде незатейливой снайперской винтовки. В остальном, обошлось без травмирующих психику воспоминаний.  
  
Спасая принца Уэльского от безвременной кончины, Антея меланхолично подумала, что навскидку такая винтовка дает 300 м/с на срезе ствола. Ей всегда нравилось добротное оружие.  
  
Теперь, сидя в кабинете Начальства, слушая длинный, полный патриотичных воззваний монолог, Антея старалась принять максимально невинный вид, широко известный в узких кругах под кодовым названием «Боже, храни Королеву!», и развлекалась, придумывая ответы на тот единственный вопрос, который, без всякого сомнения, особенно мучил Шефа, а именно: «О чем я вообще думал, когда нанимал ее на работу?!»  
  
—  Итак, Ее Величество снова полна решимости подарить мне рыцарское звание за успешную операцию?  
  
—  Да, сэр.  
  
Противостояние между Майкрофтом Холмсом и действующей Королевой Великобритании уходило своими корнями глубоко в закулисье дворцовой жизни. Королева стремилась одарить Майкрофта титулами, а Холмс всеми правдами и неправдами старался этих титулов избежать.  
  
— И вы, дорогая, конечно же, не смогли удержаться от соблазна в очередной раз подыграть Ее Величеству?  
  
Антея была идеальным ассистентом. Она могла сделать всё, о чём только мечтает юное поколение геймеров, приклеившись к нинтендо: раздобыть информацию любого уровня сложности, впечатлить всех своими умопомрачительными познаниями в лингвистике, стрелять из всех видов оружия и с одинаковой лёгкостью пилотировать вертолёт и подводную лодку. Его ассистентка умела блефовать в невербальной коммуникации, и при необходимости - притворяться прирождённой блондинкой. А еще у нее было странное понятие о чувстве юмора, которое одновременно граничило с сарказмом, хамством и иронией, что порой заставляло Майкрофта задуматься о том, какого рода инопланетные существа обитают в ее голове. Однако помощником она была прекрасным. И именно поэтому Холмс, вместо того, чтобы устроить девушке строгий выговор с занесением, красноречиво скосил глаза, ожидая, когда у нее проснется совесть.  
  
Совесть проснулась в рекордно короткие сроки, что, без сомнения, было приятной неожиданностью, и единственная избежавшая немедленного уничтожения улика произошедшего оказалась у него на столе.  
  
Майкрофт открыл бумажный конверт и достал фотографию.  
  
— А что, по-моему, неплохо получилось, — девушка уже стояла за его спиной, разглядывая снимок. И все-таки принцам крови надлежало уметь сохранять достоинство в любой ситуации.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, вытащив из конверта флэшку с видеозаписью. Теперь он вспомнил, почему так и не уволил Антею: ей можно было доверить даже самые страшные тайны. Ведь даже Серому Кардиналу британского правительства нужно было кому-то доверять.


End file.
